Be Like That
by Pugz
Summary: Mokuba's POV on Seto, Joey's POV on Mai, Mai and Seto's POV about dueling Yugi and Yugi's POV (I'm awear there's lots of POV's) R


**Be Like That**

**Seto: Mokuba's POV**

He sits infront of the TV watching over and over again his battles with Yugi wondering where he went wrong.

/ He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen/

He's restless, he tosses and turns, his nightmares keep coming back, how he keeps loosing to Yugi....I don't understand why he has to be so hung up on beating him....Sometimes he just lies in bed and doesn't sleep. He just keeps thinking about everything that's happened to us, the orphanage, Gozaburo Kaiba, getting Kaiba Corp.

/ Then he lies awake and he wonders, why can't that be me/

Seto wasn't always so cold, he used to smile, laugh, and he had dreams of making a duel monsters theme park....i think he's given up, now he just sits and watches his old duels with Yugi...but he does look at me and smile reassuringly.

/Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks up with a little smile at me and he says  
  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do/

It's not the same anymore.....

/Now in dreams we run/

**Mai: Joey's POV**

She seems so lost in her thoughts. Ever since Marik sent her to the shadow realm she hasn't been the same, she just sits and watches the world go by.

/She spends her days up in the north park, watching the people as they pass/

She doesn't strive to be the best anymore, she doesn't try to beat me in duels....she's scared....scared that if she looses another duel she'll have to go back to the shadow realm....

/And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold on to, that's all she needs/

But I'll protect her...that's a promise.

/Yeah!  
  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
  
I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away/

**Seto's POV**

The day he took my title was the day the world fell apart around me...I can still hear those words _'My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards...but it does have this! The unstoppable Exodia!'_

Since then he's beaten me in every fair duel, it makes me feel sick that I had to risk my life to win a duel against him...but Mokuba's life was at stake, he had to come first, my little brother has stood by me through everything....He'll be by my side when I win back my title as duel monsters champion!

/If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do/

**Mai's POV**

He beat me at duelist kingdom fair and square, but I thought I had the perfect strategy....obviously his was better when he finally gave me his best, but his best was too much for me I had to give up, that's what I get for fighting an honorable duel...although...cheating didn't help, Joey saw to that when he beat my Harpies in our first duel....but I'll bounce back I always do.

/If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do/

**Yugi's POV**

I won my duels to save the people I care about, I didn't do it alone though, Yami the spirit of the puzzle helped me and so did my friends. Every duel I fought had something at stake, My grandpa soul, the world, I just believe in the heart of the cards and they come through...if only Seto could see that...maybe then he would beat me.

/If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
  
Falling in  
I feel I'm falling in, to this again/


End file.
